Trust
by Lady Knight Wolfy
Summary: Keth remembers that he can trust Tris one-shot


Trust  
A story of Tris and Keth  
  
A cool wind blew Tris's many braids out of her face. She smiled and lifted a face up towards the sun. Kethlun Warder looked over to his younger teacher. They had been riding together with Tris's teacher, Niko, for a week. Heading north, the weather had turned colder and clouds had covered the previously blue sky in a matter of hours. "Tonight there'll be a storm!" Tris grinned as Niko winced. He was honourable man and liked to stay dry. Keth shrugged. He had gotten over his fear of storms some time ago, but he was still cautious of them. "Let's find an inn," Niko proposed, "I wouldn't mind staying in a bed for a change and I prefer being indoors during a rainy night like this one promises to be!"  
  
It was getting dark and thunder rumbled in the distance when the three travellers reached a small village. The main road was deserted; only lights behind closed windows showed that there was human life.  
  
A dog barked as they rode into the courtyard of the only inn of the village. Little Bear growled a challenge, but a stern word from Tris made him wag his tail and sit while the three mages dismounted and gave their mounts to the stable hands, who rushed forward to be of service.  
  
The dinning room was small and except for the bar keeper, completely deserted. It was dimly lit and smelled strongly of smoke and ale. Niko pulled of his coat and announced, "I am cold, tired and I feel dirty! I think I will have a meal send up to my room as well as a tup of hot water. Enjoy the rest of the evening, you two."  
  
Without waiting for an answer he left them. Tris waved after him, but he didn't respond. Shaking her head, she sat down at the table closest to the staircase. Keth sat opposite her and Little Bear crawled under the table.  
  
They ordered a meal and sat in a comfortable silence. Tris brushed her braids out of her face. Keth tried looking anywhere but at the girl opposite her. Her braids always scared him. He knew of their hidden powers, having had Tris throw a miniature lighting bolt at him at their first meeting. She always carried a supply of the earth's energies in her hair and her hands had become skilled in choosing the right braid in a matter of seconds.  
  
His teacher noticed his discomfort. She raised a single eyebrow at him and after checking that the bar keeper had left them to prepare their meal, opened one of the plaits. She ran her fingers through it and Keth saw how the hair sparked. Dreading what would happen next, Keth leaned back in his chair and tensed up, ready to jump up if it got too dangerous. But all of a sudden all the air left him. What was he playing at? He knew Tris, knew that she wouldn't let him get hurt. After all, she was his teacher.  
  
Tris smiled at Keth. She had a pretty good idea of what would be going through his mind at that very minute and decided not too rush his decision.  
  
Only when the young man leaned forward again did she extend her hand to him. Carefully he took it. She opened her fingers to show a tiny lightening bolt play along her fingers. As Keth stroked it, the little energy bolt jumped from her to him. Remembering his first encounter with lightening after being hit by one, he cupped the bolt in his hand. It hadn't become a friend like it was to Tris, but he respected the energy for what it was and would it could do. He had to; otherwise he would never master it and become a glassblower. But he didn't fear it. Not when Tris was there. She had proven to him than that he could trust her with his life and he knew that he always would.  
  
Author's note: This is the second go at this story. I had so many spelling errors and some very 'out-of-character' characters in the first publication that I decided to write the whole story again! Thank you to my first reviewers:  
  
Natsumi Firewind Legofiance Miliko01 PsychoLioness13 Alone in the Desert Cactus Queen Silver Stockings  
  
So now, dear readers, there is only one thing you have to do for me and that is to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfy 


End file.
